Book 1: AmyPink
by DJMidge
Summary: Amy is Sky's sister and completely random like her big brother but, she knows nothing about the Sky Army. Until one day, a squid appears on her doorstep and demands about where Sky is. And thus starting the crazy train that is her life. Rated T because I'm paranoid and it's BajanCandianxOC. No OCs needed, don't even try. Formly known as Normal Is Not My Strongest.
1. Chapter 1: That Happened

**Okay so this my first ever Minecraft story! Yay! So, I decided it to be about one of my OCs: AmyPink and this is not you're ****ordinary "Sky's sister" story. Nope! This, my friends, is a totally different perspective. If you're from the Ninjago boards, I'm sorry I put Eliza's Story on hiatus because I just couldn't find my mojo. I got me some writer's block in the Ninjago department, when the new season comes, I'll be all fired up again. But, Minecraft is on the internet everyday so, I got a lot of inspiration from Minecraft. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Crafted, the Sky Army, pizza, Kit Kats, or any other marketed crap in here.**

**Claimer: I do own AmyPink and the story idea.**

**Summary: Amy is Sky's sister and completely random like her big brother but, she knows nothing about the Sky Army. Until one day, a squid appears on her doorstep and demands about where Sky is. And thus starting the crazy train that is her life. Rated T because I'm paranoid and it's BajanCandianxOC. No OCs needed, don't even try.**

**Enjoy the first chapter, see you in the end note.**

* * *

I lounge on the couch. The doorbell rings.

"Adam!" I yell out. No answer from the big brother of mine. "Fine! Give me a minute!" I hope off the couch and walk to the door. I unlock it and open it up. "Yes?"

"Puny human, bring us the one you call Sky/" I look down to see a squid talking to me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry to say that I don't know anybody named Sky. So bye random squid." I roll my eyes and shut the door. Who the heck is Sky? I walk over to Adam's room, I'm apparently never allowed in there. But, I'm eighteen so; shouldn't I at least be able to go into my older brother's room? Yeah.

I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. No flipping answer. I sigh and take a Barbie pin out of my hair. I bend it in the shape of the lock. I insert it into the lock and twist it. The door comes open. Yes!

I walk into Adam's room to see a lot of yellow stuff: yellow bed, yellow furniture, yellow mirror, etc. I look around until I see a gold button on the wall. I walk over to it and press it. The wall opens up like an elevator. I step in.

"Woah! That is so awesome!" I hear the door being kicked down. "What the?" I turn around to see squids and squid-human hybrids standing outside Adam's door. "CRAP!" I yell out and press the door button. The door close just in time. I sit on the floor of the elevator as it goes down.

"Alright who's in Sky's private elevator?" I hear someone say and I advert my eyes to the screen above the up and down buttons. A guy with brown hair that goes over one of his crimson eyes, black headphones with two green light-up spots on either side, white shirt and grey pants. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Amy! I found this elevator in my older brother's bedroom and there's squids attacking my house." I explain.

"What?! Sky, you better check this out." The emo guy calls off screen and another guy takes his place, the new guy is my brother. My jaw drops to the floor.

"Adam! What the heck?! You have a secret elevator in your room, you're always gone and there's squids attacking our house! Where the Nether are you?"

"I'm in the Sky Army base and that's why I'm always gone. I guess I owe you an apology. This was the only one to keep you safe." Adam explains.

"Hey Adam." The emo guy from before calls off screen.

"Yeah Ty. What is it?"

"She's going up. Somebody hacked into the systems. The squids probably." And that was the last thing I heard from them. The screen went black. I stand up and pound against the screen.

"Adam! Ty! Somebody!" I hear a ding and turn towards the door. Standing there is a squid-human hybrid. I scream and back against the wall.

"Puny human girl, you will now face the wrath of the squids!" He yells at me before trying to grab me. I jump out of the way and sprint past him. I jump from squid to head and parkour my way out of Adam's room and to the front door. I open it up and climb up onto the roof.

I jump from roof to roof, Mirror's Edge style. I slide under ventilation pipes and towards a construction site. I slime as I jump onto a still crane. It starts to move as soon as I get a tight landing. I jump off onto the nearest building and nearly miss. I wipe my forehead from sweat and sit down over the edge. Safe.

"Huh, nice job." I hear Adam's voice say from behind me.

"What took you so long?" I laugh.

"I took the stairs, you took the cool way."

"Hardcore parkour!" I fist pump as he sits down next to me as the sun starts to set.

"It's a nice day huh?"

"Sure, except for the fact that I just risked my life to get away from squids. Why do squids hate you?"

"I guess the amnesia potion Jason made really did work."

"Amnesia potion! Woah, woah! Explanation?"

"When you were little, you were captured by squids. Of course I did all that was in my power back then to save you. I was really just me, Ty and Jason back then. If it weren't for them, you wouldn't be here right now. You were only like twelve back then. We were pretty young back then. A couple of years younger than you. After that day, we started the Sky Army to protect this world from the squids. You remember Dawn?"

"Yeah why?" I never ever wanted to hear her name again. She cheated on Adam a year ago.

"She didn't really cheat on me. We were at the beach one day and the squids attacked us. Killing Dawn in the process." Adam looks up at the moon as it slowly rises into the sky.

"Oh Adam. I didn't know. I would do anything I could to get you a lady."

"You're the only lady I need in my life right now." He hugs me and I hug him back. We stay snuggled like this for a while.

"Hey Adam."

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about home?"

"We can always take Ty's way to the base."

"He has a way?"

"It's in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. He and the others built a way down. It's cool."

"Nice. Do you wanna parkour there or do it the normal way?"

"Normal please. I think I'm getting too old for this!"

I laugh at his joke. We both get up and go to the roof entrance. After 20 flights of stairs, we finally made it to the lobby. We catch a bus to the outskirts and walk the rest. Hey even a general and his sister can't be all glamorous. Graffiti stained the walls as we walked past them.

Adam stops at the entrance of an old warehouse.

"So, this is the place?" I ask.

"Yup." He pushes the door open and steps out of the way. "After you!"

"Why thank you!" I walk in on my tippy toes.

"Your very welcome." He walks in and closes the door behind him. Adam walks ahead, presses a section on a wall and a hand scanner appears. He places his hand on it and it recognizes him immediately.

"Adam Dahlberg; codename: Skydoesminecraft. Access granted." A robotic voice says. The wall slides open just like the elevator in Adam's to, guess what? Reveal another elevator.

"Do we have to?"

"Yup. Unless you want to take the stairs?"

"Nevermind." I sigh and walked in after him. He presses the down button and the doors close. We stand awkwardly for a while. "Bored, bored! BORED!" I fling my arms around.

"Would you stop, Amy?"

"Nope! 'Cuz I can do what I want!"

"No you can't." The doors open and we walk out. People immediately mob Adam, pushing me aside.

"Rude dues!" I growl and heave off. I walk down the wide open space, I was introduced to. 100 feet high gold walls, doors everywhere, signs saying things like: armory, cafeteria, offices, arena, etc. You know the like. I walk into the cafeteria. Notch, I'm hungry. I head to a vending machine and dig in my hoodie pocket. No money! Just great! I would kill for a Kit Kat right now.

I blow out air in frustration and flop down in a seat. Stupid money, not being in my pocket. I pull my hood over my head and sulk.

"I can let you have some of my pizza if you want?" I hear someone say from next to me. I tilt my hood up to see a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a red and black checkered hoodie, a white shirt, jeans and sneakers. He's also wearing gold dog tags. "I'm Mitch."

"Amy. Why are people looking at us weird?"

"I'm sort of important here. So, pizza?"

"Sure." He hands me his second slice and I chow down. "Who makes this pizza? This is so good. Mmmm."

"The chefs. I'm guessing you're new?"

"You guessed right. I just got here."

"And Sky let you in." He asks and I frown at hearing my brother's codename.

"Sort of. Let's just say we've known each other for a really long time. I sort of lost him on the way in. A lot of people crowded him and I made my way here for some snackies."

"Ah. You know, a Survival Games is scheduled for tomorrow…."

"So, it's a date?"

"N-no! Not a date! I mean it's a chance for you try PvP."

"Sure. I'll meet you at the arena after I check in with A-" I stop myself. "Sky. I meant Sky." I get up and smile nervously at him. Shit! I walk off. I look back to see girls crowding him. I laugh and roll my eyes. I guess he is popular. I walk off to where I saw the sign that said: Offices. I walked down the hallway passing different offices until I got to the end. Sky's office, it read. Hello big brother! "Hey Adam!"

I walk in, smiling and sit in the seat opposite him.

"Oh hey Amy. How you settling in?"

"Oh, um. I haven't been to my room yet since, I don't know where it is."

"I didn't tell you. I swear I did."

"Well you didn't so, anyways. What is it?"

"Room 2. I moved a recruit out so you can be right across me. For protection of course." I frown and walk out. I walk out of the offices and to the dorms, as the sign said. I look to see Room 2 is the first on my right. Easy enough to remember. I open the door to see my dream room: pink and yellow! I squeal in delight as I walk in. I had pink and yellow everything! Even a pink and yellow laptop!

"So much pink and yellow!"

"Who the hell is yelling?" I hear a guy's voice from behind me.

"Ty?"

"Hey Amy. This is your room?"

"Yeah, problem Tyo?"

"Do not call me Tyo."

"I can call you whatever I want to."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. Woo woo! Now get Deadlox." I push him out the door and shut the door. I look onto my desk to see two boxes. I open the first box to see two gold axes crisscrossed. Then I open the smaller box to find an amulet like Adam's staring up at me. Only instead of an amethyst, a rose quartz shines in the middle of the gold necklace. I smile absolutely. Time for bed! I get undressed and get re-dressed, is that even a word(?), into a junky tee shirt and pink pajama pants. I flop down in bed and turn off the lamp on my bed side table.

That was the craziest day of my life. 'Night.

* * *

**And we're back to the author's note. I have bunch of the second chapter written out already because I actually started this at first on my iPad mini and I was obsessing over it for a few days and decided to put it on Fanfiction. Do not send my OCs! Seriously, I don't need any! Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter of Normal Is Not My ****Strongest. Don't forget to R&R. Bye!**

**~DJMidge**


	2. Chapter 2: My First Survival Games

**Why hello! It's me and I'm trying to get this out. But I'm listening to Rap God by Eminem so, I'm pumped! Even though I got no sleep. XD Anyways, here's my second chapter for 'Normal Is Not My Strongest'. Most Original Title ever (slow clap) and worst of all I'm doing this on my mom's laptop and the C key is sticky. But, Eminem is helping me through. In this chapter Amy experiences her first Survival Games. She'll probably suck.**

**Amy: What?!**

**Nothing.**

**Amy: At least let me get to the deathmatch.**

**Sure. Alright. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, the idea of squids being evil, Team Crafted or anything marketed in this chapter**

**Claimer: I own AmyPink and the story idea. Ask if you want to use Amy for anything. PM me!**

**Oh and anything in bold, is someone special! To be revealed.**

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly. Where am I again? Oh yeah. The Sky Army base. The Survival Games! Shit! Mitch is going to kill me. I jump out of bed and quickly get dressed in a white tee, my favorite pink hoodie, white jeans, and pink converse. I slip the amulet from yesterday around my neck. Okay maybe breakfast first. I can't compete on an empty stomach!

I walk out and hurry towards the cafeteria. I jog through the main hall, people looking at me weird. Okay? Something weird about me? Nah! Adam must have mention me. I shrug and keep going. I enter the cafeteria and everybody is still looking at me weird.

"What? Something wrong? What did I do?" I ask loudly to everyone in the cafeteria. "Oh it's the amulet. Well my brother gave it to me, so suck on it." I get on the line for breakfast and wait my turn. Is it really that weird for me to have this amulet. Nah! I'm just messing with my brain. Well I am sort of crazy since I'm talking to myself in my brain. Ha ha ha. Yeah I'm crazy. But who cares? I'm me and that's all that matters! I smile to myself as I carry my tray that has a small bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios on it and a carton of milk.

I sit down at a table and slowly eat my cereal. Damn I love Honey Nut Cheerios! Not as much as I love music! Yeah I'm pretty obsessed with anything music related. The only artist I don't like are boy bands and teen heartthrobs. 'Cuz screw them. No offense to any of you readers out there in reader land. **  
****Stop breaking the 4th wall, damn it Amy!** Sorry, Midge! Oh that's just the voice in my head! My sub-conscious if you will. She's pretty crazy. **I'm not crazy, okay maybe a little. Not like sharing the same mind helps out. Why are people looking at us weird? **Oh them? Just my brother's recruits.

**Alright but, you got a Survival Games to play right? **Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me. Your the best! **Well duh! I'm Midge! Awesomeness at it's finest! Just can't wait for you to figure out how to get me out of your brain. **I'll talk to whoever is in charge of magic stuff here. I finally finish my long conversation with Midge and my cereal. I throw out my trash and head to the Arena. **You know I heard this song earlier. **Oh really, Midge? **Mmmmhmm. It was a good song. It was called Kill All Day. **You mean that song by that new artist Phantatoublous? **Yeah, Amy. that song. It's really good. You should put it on your cPod. **Yeah maybe. And I finally arrive at the Arena, what a long hallway.

I walk inside and look around for Mitch. Where the balls is he? **I don't know. I sort of can't see where he is. **Oh yeah, right. Sorry Midge. Oh there he is! Coming out of a portal labeled Pixelmon with a bacca? **Weird. **You said it buddy.

"Hey Amy!" Mitch calls over to me. I jog over to him and the bacca. "Jerome meet Amy. Amy meet Jerome. I've been friends with Jerome since we were little. We were just training our Pixelmon on the Pixelmon server."

"Stop talking and let's do some Hunger Deans!" Jerome, the bacca, exclaims. Hunger Deans? **Hunger Deans? What's that? **I follow Mitch and Jerome into the portal labeled Survival Games. Jerome pops in first, then Mitch, then me. I appear in a square consisting of wooden slabs. I try to run forward but, some invisible force blocks me. Oh this is like that movie Hunger Games! So, I have to get to a chest and grab everything I can. I can do that! **You got this Amy! **Thanks Midge for the support.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_GO_

I run forward quickly and look through the chests, I grab a bow, 5 arrows, 2 raw porkchops and a leather helmet. I run out of the circle, avoiding swords and fists. I run towards an abandoned town nearby. I speed into a house to find myself facing another person, decked out in leather wielding a stone sword. He swings at me and I try to dodge but, he gets me right in the side and I 'die'. I put little quotation marks around die because I just despawn then respawn in the lobby. **Well you stink at this. **Thanks for the support, she says sarcastically. **Hey it's not my fault. You just need practice. Let's just chill for a while. **Sure, Midge, sure. I take out my cPod and go to my music section. I pop in my ear-pods and listen to some Eminem. His song Rap God. It is so good!

"Hey Amy. Sorry you got out so quickly." I hear Mitch say from above me. I look up to see him and Jerome towering over me. "You didn't say GG at the end of the game. Why?"

"Was I supposed to?" I say, sheepishly.

"Yeah. You sort of were." Jerome sighs. I get up and stand beside Mitch.

"So, about Pixelmon? What's Pixelmon?" I ask as we walk towards the exit.

"It's when you train these little animals to fight and you can be the best. And there's shiny Pixelmon that are different colors and there's Legendarys that only appear sometimes." Jerome explains as we walk through the halls.

"Since your not good with Pvp, maybe Parkour?" Mitch suggests. I brighten up.

"I love Parkour! It is so cool! Feeling the wind through your hair as you jump and flip over blocks." I laugh.

"Well, I know where your next stop is." Jerome says.

I walk away from them towards the door labeled Parkour. Here we go!

* * *

**Well? What do you think of me being in the story? Not a lot of people do this kind of thing so, being original is my specialty. Sort of. I'm sorry I didn't upload last Saturday. So, here's a New Year's Eve present for you! **

**Amy: Why didn't I make it to the deathmatch?**

**I never I said I would.**

**Amy: You said: 'Alright. Sure.' That's saying you would!**

**I was being sarcastic!**

**Amy: Uh huh. You broke a promise! Readers! Attention! DJMidge is a promise breaker! (I quickly place my hand over her mouth)**

**Sorry about her. Have a Happy New Year and tell me what your resolution is in the reviews! And go check out the Review Chronicles, they wrote a review on this story. Hope I made Urushi and Dara happy. Good luck in 2014! See you soon!**

**~DJMidge **


	3. Chapter 3: DJMidge and Yogscast!

**Hi. I'm not dead! Play the trumpets and raise the sounds! DJMIDGE IS FINALLY UPDATING! When I update, I'm not sure if the title will be different but, this will be a series about my amazing OCs of ****awesomeness. Here's the list:**

**Book 1: AmyPink**

**Book 2: Josephine **

**Book 3: TheRedHood**

**A 3 book series of awesomeness. YAY! AWESHUM! Anyways, I'm Midge and I'm awesome. BAI!**

* * *

I push open the door to the Parkour room and I'm greeted by a lot of parkour courses. HOLY SHIZ THIS IS MY PARADISE! I squeal with delight as I walk towards the beginning of the sprint parkour course. _'Take a speed splash potion' _the sign read above a chest. I open the chest to find abundant about of speed splash potions. I take one and step onto the first platform. I splash it down at my feet.

Let's do this! I speed through the oarkour course, passing some of the other people parkouring. I burst through a nether portal and into the Nether, speeding through as fast as I could, avoiding Ghasts and Blazes. I burst through the next portal back into the Overworld and skid to a stop at the ending where a group of people are waiting for me with some guy in a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a yellow and orange tie at the front.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask them.

"No, you didn't. You just broke my record." The front guy says in a...Bulgarian ascent? Yeah, Bulgarian. "How the heck did you do that?"

"I'm was the Varsity Parkour team at my high school. I'm awesome!" I say, smiling.

They stare blankly at me until one speaks up: "Oh."

"Yeah. This is awkward correct?" The Bulgarian guy says. "I'm Bodil40, I create the Epic Jump Maps. And you my friend just beat my record for this map of a half hour, you did it in 15 minutes!"

"Woah, I'm fast. Awesome!" **Yeah, you are pretty awesome. **Awww, thanks Midge! Maybe I should get you out of my head soon. **Or I should use my awesome powers to do it myself! I'll be back in a minute. **Okie dokie! "Okay so, I have to somewhere else. Bye!" I say as people start to crowd around me. I run out fast and into my room. I lock the door behind me and flop onto my bed. You ready yet? **Yeah I am, let's do this! Okay, I need you to mutter these words: ginrb erh tuo (A/N: bring her out backwards). I just did my half. Now it's your turn. **Okay. "ginrb erh tuo." I mutter.

A flash appears and a girl with semi-long brunette hair, purples eyes, wearing a purple music note sweatshirt, black jeans, purple sneakers.

"You must be AmyPink." She says in an Australian ascent.

"And your Midge?"

"Or DJMidge. But, a lot of people just call me DJ."

"Okay then DJ. We gonna be roommates now or?"

"Yes, roommates! I have to call my sister!"

"Sister? You can use my phone if you want."

"No! Don't need it." She pulls back the sleeve of her sweatshirt to reveal a weird watch with a screen. She powers it up, scrolls through a list of people and selects a picture of a girl with semi-long brunette hair with purple tips, purple eyes, wearing a black army jacket, a purple shirt, black jeans, brown combat boots and goggles atop her head. Black leathery wings slightly jutted out of her back. The name Josephine was beside her picture. That's when I noticed DJ had her own wings.

"Whoa." I mumble. The girl's face pops up and a girl's voice comes out.

"DJ? YOUR ALIVE, MY LITTLE SISTER! OH MY NOTCH! LEWIS, SIMON, DUNCAN!" I hear her call out. "PUT DJ IN THE CALL NOW!"

"Hello? DJ! You've grown so much. What happened?" A man's voice in a British ascent asks. I see a man with brown hair and beard. Another man pops up, with a red beard and a viking hat. Then another with blonde hair, goggles atop his head like Josephine, and a slight beard.

"I'm fine Lewis." She answers him.

"Who's your friend?" The viking guy asks.

"Oh this is AmyPink, I've been in her head. She's Skydoesminecraft's little sister." I frown and slightly push her jokingly.

"Hi. Aren't you guys in the Yogscast?" I ask, peering down at the watch.

"How'd you guess?" Goggles ask. Okay if Lewis is beard guy. Viking is Simon and Goggles is Duncan. The Yogscast! That means Josephine is Josephine from the Yogscast! Oh me god!

"What the heck happened to Israphel?" I ask out of no where.

They stare at me blankly. "We'd rather not say anything." Lewis replies.

"Alright then." I say. "I think it's almost lunch so, we has to go!" DJ says. "Bye sis!"

"Bye DJ! Be safe, don't talk to strangers and call me up everyday! Got it?"

"Got it, Josie." DJ sighs before logging out of the call and powering down her watch. She turns to look at me. "Sorry about Josie. She's so over protective. Ever since we escaped from the End. Notch. Anyways, lunch?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I sling an arm around her shoulder and we walk out together. Eventful huh?

* * *

**Alright we're back. What'd you think? I don't know how long this will be. Maybe 10 chapters. Well here is the Yogscast. I think maybe I'll introduce the Creatures later on in the story. So yay! Chapter 3! Okay, that's it for now. And um reason why I'm not really updating is because of school and not having internet for a week last week because I hate homework. Homework hates me as well. I'm looking at you Homework.**

**Homework: What did I do?**

**Me: ****EXISTING YOU SON OF $#* %!**

**Homework: HELP ME SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!**

**Me: DON'T HELP HOMEWORK!**

**~DJMidge**


End file.
